


Domestic Arrangements

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Return to Night - Mary Renault
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Lisa Forever!, Pregnancy, Screw You Mary Renault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa does what's best for her marriage and what's best for herself.  And that isn't moving to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Naraht :3

Lisa ran a hand along the railing of the crib and returned it to rest on her belly. The whole room had been transformed in expectation of the arrival of her new border.

Rupert had suggested moving together to London, but she was not convinced that the child would change enough between them that she was willing to give up her home. He would be happier chasing stories in Europe than chained to a typewriter in the capital. Why settle on a compromise that would please neither party?

“Besides,” she smiled at him, “I’m quite attached to my local doctor."


End file.
